Mighty Morphin Mutants
Synopsis The episode begins with Tommy arriving late to one of his classes. Ms Appleby assigns the students to write about someone they know and make some suggestions on what should be change about them. During martial practice, Tommy asks for suggestions and Jason & Bakumaru says his problem is that he is quite forgetful. He asks Cream, Souffle, Kimberly and Trini for help. On the moon, Rita & Nyanma plans to use the badges of darkness to turn some putties into Mutant Rangers. Goldar trains six of them at the beach. Five of them pass, but the sixth fails miserably, and is sent away by Goldar. The other five putties become the Black, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Green Rangers. Since no one is worthy enough to become a Red Ranger, Goldar destroys the last badge and Rita has to create a leader for the team. At the park, Tommy, Bakumaru, Cream and Kimberly are confronted by the Green and Pink Mutant Rangers. The two fight their respective Mutant counterparts, but are easily defeated. Back at the Command Center, Zordon & Princess Aura explains to them what Rita & Nyanma did. However, there is no Red Mutant Ranger, and Rita & Nyanma is on the verge of creating their leader, Commander Crayfish. The next day, Billy & Nyorori creates a device that reminds Tommy of what he has to do. Unfortunately, the device malfunctions and to make things worse, the Mutant Rangers and their leader have arrived at the beach. Tommy leaves to work on his homework, leaving his communicator in his locker. Pooh & The Others The other Rangers & The 12 Warriors arrive at their beach and fight their respective mutant counterparts. Tommy finds his communicator in his locker and is informed about the battle. He morphs into the Green Ranger and joins with orbit the fight with Green Mutant Ranger. The Mutant Rangers prove to be too tough for the Power Rangers as they know all of their moves and even used their Power Blaster against them. Zordon & Princess Aura teleports them to the Command Center. He gives them new, more powerful weapons and the Rangers rejoin the fight and with the help of their restored to good time shifters The Cardians who wished to help them since they were restored to good from Twinman and his recent fake ranger incident. The two teams are now evenly matched and both form their Power Blasters. The Rangers' blaster overpowers the Mutants' one and the Yellow and Pink Mutant Rangers are thrown into the air by the explosion (and are never seen again). Rita & Nyanma makes the Commander Crayfish and the remaining Rangers grow. The Rangers fight them with their Dinozord Megazord and Dragonzord along with the Cardians shapeshift into Cardian-Master. Dragonzord and Kirinda fight the Mutant Rangers while the Megazord and Cardian-Master fight Crayfish. After taking a beating, Crayfish and the mutants combine their powers to fight the zords, and begin to win the fight. However, the Rangers summon Titanus and merge all three zords together forming Ultrazord while Kirinda combine with Cardian-Master to become Cardiandazord, allowing them to destroy Crayfish and the Mutant Rangers, to the dismay of Rita & Nyanma. Back at school, Bulk and Skull dress up and act like "gentlemen" and present the teacher with a present. However, she asks them to open the box since she had just done her nails. Without much choice, they open the box and are covered with silly string. Script Goldar: Okay That's Enough You Clumsy Clay Brains Goldar: It's Time To Begin The Mutant Ranger Training Gen'En: Not Bad Nº.3 Goldar: No Gen'En: Good, Good Goldar: No You Nº6 Now You Try Again Gen'En: No Nº6 You Are Going To Make A Clay Puddle When Rita & Nyanma Finish With You Gen'En: The Training Its Complete Goldar: And Now We Made A Decision Gen'En: You No.6 Are Going Back To The Clay Jar Of Finster & Rouran's Workshop Goldar: With These Badges Of Darkness You We'll Be An Evil Twin Of A Power Ranger Gen'En: No One Can Become The Evil Red Ranger Goldar: Now It's MUTANT TIME The Mutant Rangers Appears Kimberly: Whoa What's Goin On Bakumaru: What's Worst Twinman's Or Them Dave Felis: Both Things The Pink & Green Ranger Appears Kimberly: Should We Morph Tommy: Not Yet Let's See What These Guys Are All About Evil Green Mutant: What's The Matter Tommy Something Look Familiar Come On Let's See How You Got Tommy: Here Goes Bakumaru: Come And Get Us You Evil Copycat They Begin To Fight Evil Pink Mutant: Kinda Like Fight In A Mirror Tommy: Man These Guys Are Hardcore Evil Pink Mutant: I'l Be Back! Souffle: I Don't Believe It Rita & Nyanma Created Their Own Evil Rangers Again Bakumaru: And They Know Every Of Our Moves They're More Worst Than Twinman Tommy: We Better Contact Zordon And The Princess And The Others Dave Felis: Good Idea Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Nyanma: Excelent Work Guys! Gen'En: Everything March Perfectly Rita: A Right Sucess Jyuken: Hotshot Meanwhile In The Command Center Tommy: Who Are These Guys Princess Kimberly: Yeah We Didn't Scratch Them Aura: There Could Be One Explination Zordon: Rita And Nyanma Have Employed The Badges Of Darkness Dave Felis: Badges Of Darkness? Aura: Powerful Pseudo Morphing Devices Zordon: Rita & Nyanma Have Use Them To Turn Putties Into Evil Mirror Images Of Yourselves Pochiro: And They Have The Same Powers Than We Do Zordon: Correct Pochiro Jason: But Princess Why Is There A Red Mutant Aura: Rita & Nyanma Have Yet To Create A Powerful Leader Aura: But There's No Telling When They Sucseed Aura: And Command Their Evil Mutants To Destroy The World Alpha: Aiye Aiye Aiye It Makes My Tubes Scrambled Talen: And Then What We Do Now All The Time Shifters Are Worried Bakumaru: This Is Going To Be Harder Than We Thought Dave Felis: Same Here Alpha: Zordon, Princess Aura Alpha: It's Rita And Nyanma Have Make Their Move Aura: You Most Contact Pooh And The Others & The Power Rangers Inmediatly Alpha The Communicator And The ETO Badge Sounds Jason: Go Ahead Zordon, Aura We Read You Zordon: Power Rangers, Everyone Rita & Nyanma Have Sent A Special Monster To Be The Read Leader Of The Mutant Rangers Dave Felis: We're Take Care Of Him Aura: Commander Crayfish Its In Angel Grove's Shoreline Aura: You Must Stop Him Before Heads In Land Pooh: What About Tommy Zordon: For Some Reason Its Not Responding His Communicator As Soon We Contact He We Join You Drago: We're On Our Way Zordon Bakumaru: Ready! Jason: It's MORPHIN TIME Zack: Mastodon Kimberly: Pterodactyl Billy: Triceratops Trini: Saber-Toothed Tiger Jason: Tyrannosaurus The Power Rangers Appears Bakumaru: Ready For Us Crayfish: So You Come To Play Bakumaru: We're Not Going To Play Command It's Time For You Going Put Out Of Commision ALL: Yeah Crayfish: Oh You Little Mouse Crayfish: It's MUTANT TIME! The Putties Begins To Transform Into The Mutant Rangers Crayfish: Now You'll Se How The Real Rangers Are Puttie nº1: Im After You Blue Puttie nº2: Hey Trini You Want To Play Too Puttie nº3: Nice To Meet You Zack Puttie Nº4: Told Ya I'l Be Back Dave Felis: This Is Completley Absurd What's With Them Kimberly: You May Think Look Like Us That's Really Enough Cream: Hey I Seen Better Clones Like That Dastardly Of Twinman Crayfish: You Will See Little Landlover We Have A Real Leader Bakumaru: Let The Games Begins Bakumaru Activates His Saber And They Begin To Fight Meanwhile In Angel Grove's High School The Communicator Sounds Tommy: Princess Aura, This Is Tommy Come In Aura: Tommy You Must Go To The Angel Grove Shoreline The Other Rangers Need Your Help Tommy: I'm On My Way, Prepare Orbit To Go The MMPR Logo Appears Tommy: Dragonzord! The Green Ranger And Orbit Enter In Action Crayfish: Green Ranger I Want Some One To Meet The Green Mutant Ranger Appears And The Fight Continues The Battle Scene Rita: Magic Wand Make My Monsters Grow Rita Uses His Magic Wand To Grow The Crayfish And The Fake Rangers Jason: We Need Dinozord Power NOW! Bakumaru: ENTER KIRINDA! The ETO Rangers Uses His Beams On His Badges To Call The Zords & Kirinda Jason: Rangers Log On Zack: Zack Here It's No Mistake Now Billy: Billy Here Ready For Action Trini: Let's Take These Guys A Double Kimberly: All Right Let's Foil This Bug Jason: Let's Do It Bakumaru: Bakuretsu ETO Rangers! Forward! They Begin To Form The Megazord Jason: Battle Mode Sequence Now Voice: Megazord Sequence Has Been Initiated Voice: Megazord Activated Tommy: I Call The Power Of Dragonzord! Tommy: Quick Orbit Now It's Our Only Chance Tommy Uses His Flute To Call The Dragonzord Orbit: Get Ready Here I Come Orbit: Orbit Shapeshift To ORBIT-MASTER! You're Finished Orbit.M: Feel The Power! Orbit Master Begins To Encourage The Megazord, The Dragonzord & Kirinda Jason: All Right Time For Serve A Platter Seafood They Begin To Fight The Crayfish & The Mutants Bakumaru: Okay Now Im Really Furious It's Time To The Call The Power Of Cardiandazord Bakumaru: Spirit Summon: Cardians The Cardian Eggs Appears And Becomes The Cardians Blademan: I Don't Believe It It Look's Like Twinman's Evil Ranger Plan Blademan: Those Old Hags Of Rita Repulsa & Nyanma Never Give Up Blademan: All Right It's Time To Make A Fried Crayfish Bakumaru: That's The Plan Blademan: Are You Thinking When I Thinking Bakumaru Bakumaru: Time For Combine Blademan: You Heard Him Now Boys Cardians: Shapeshift To.... Cardians:CARDIAN-MASTER! Arrow: Combining Thud: Feel The Power Of Thud! Cardian Master Appears Cardian-Master: BEHOLD CARDIAN-MASTER! Bakumaru: The Great Advent Lancer CARDIANDAZORD! Bakumaru's Badge Beam Reflects On Cardian-Master As Kirinda's Wings merged on Cardian-Master's Back As He Rides on Kirinda's Back And Turns Into Cardiandazord All: We Need Ultrazord Power Now! Titanus Appears And Becomes The Ultrazord Crayfish: Hey Hold It Pull Back, Pull Back Dave Felis: That's When You Think Crustacean Titanus Roars Jason: Sequence Completed Weapons Locked Up Jason: All Right Guys All: FIRE Bakumaru: Release The Cardian Sword They Relase The Cardian Sword All The ETO Rangers: CARDIAN-JOUST CHARGE! The Ultrazord & Cardiandazord Begin To Fire & Charged Right Through Crayfish & The Mutants Then The Crayfish & The Mutant Rangers Explodes Meanwhile In Rita's Moon Palace Rita: I Just Don't Believe It Nyanma: That's IT! Rita & Nyanma: NO MORE SEAFOOD! And In Angel Grove's High School Cream: Tommy You Really Jumped Tart: Yeah No One Is Perfect Orbit: And Your Real Friends Orbit: That's Exactly We're You Are Laughs Tommy: Thanks Guys Bakumaru: Hey Everyone Check It Out Bakumaru And The Guys Laughs Bulk & Skull Appears Bulk: Oh How Good To See You Nice Lady Bulk: We Just Returned From The Opera You Know Skull: Yeah We Just Returned From The Opera Bakumaru: From What The Fat Phantom Of The Opera Bakumaru, Dave & The Male ETO Rangers Laughs Dave Felis: That's A Good One Baku! Skull: A Gift For Our Lovely Teacher Ms. Appleby: It's Nice To See You Boys Take This Assignment Ms. Appleby: Now Why You Don't Be Gentlemen And Open Up This For Me I Just Have My Nails Stuffed Bulk: But We Don't Want To Defraud You With Pleasure Bakumaru: Come On You Guys Don't Quit Out Skull: Shut Up Will Ya Cheesebreath! Ms Appelby: Please I Insist Dave Felis: This Is I Got To See Then Bulk & Skull Open The Box And They Are Covered With Strings Everyone Laughs Hols: Good Try Goofballs! Bulk & Skull Exits Ms. Appleby: Looks Like Some One Never Change Everyone Laughs